1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baitcasting reels, and more particularly to an improvement in a baitcasting reel having a control mechanism for operating a clutch mechanism mounted in a transmission line between a handle and a spool, a rotary member mounted in a transmission line interlocked to the handle, and a return piece interlocked to the control mechanism to be movable to an interference position inside a locus of revolution of projections formed on the rotary member when the control mechanism is operated to a clutch disengaging position, the return piece being operable to transmit a pressing force from the projections to the control mechanism to engage the clutch mechanism when the handle is turned in a line winding direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baitcasting reel having the above construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1987-181169, for example. In the prior construction, the control mechanism comprises a slide type plate having a return piece pivoted to an end thereof, and the rotary member comprises a ratchet wheel mounted on a handle shaft. During an operation to disengage the clutch mechanism, the return piece is switched to a position inside a locus of revolution of teeth (projections) formed on the ratchet wheel. When the handle is turned in the line winding direction with the clutch mechanism disengaged, the return piece transmits an operating force from the teeth of the ratchet wheel to the plate, thereby to move the plate to a clutch engaging position.
During the operation to disengage the clutch mechanism, the return piece pivotally attached to the plate swings radially of the ratchet wheel into the locus of revolution of the teeth of the ratchet wheel. Consequently, this reel has the advantage of avoiding the inconvenience of the return piece contacting the teeth in the course of an operation to disengage the clutch mechanism.
According to this prior construction, during the operation to disengage the clutch mechanism, the plate is moved in a direction to rotate the ratchet wheel backward, with the return piece erected. This change in the position of the return piece occurring during the operation to disengage the clutch mechanism includes a component of force to displace the return piece axially of the ratchet wheel, and a component of force to move the return piece in the direction to rotate the ratchet wheel backward. If,.for example, an end of the return piece contacts a front surface of a tooth (the surface in the direction of forward rotation of the ratchet wheel) in the course of an operation to disengage the clutch mechanism, the clutch mechanism cannot be disengaged because of the component of force acting in the direction of backward rotation.
This phenomenon seldom occurs where the ratchet wheel has a large amount of play. However, this inconvenience is frequently encountered where, as in modem reels, a roller type mechanism allowing little backward play is used for preventing backward turning of the handle. Thus, there is room for improvement.
When the return piece contacts an outer periphery of a tooth of the ratchet wheel during the operation to disengage the clutch mechanism, it is possible to disengage the clutch mechanism by turning the, handle in the line winding direction. However, when the return piece contacts a front surface of a tooth as noted above, the handle cannot be turned in the line winding direction. A suitable improvement in this aspect is desired.